


Vampire Knight 2.0

by Rosellen



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosellen/pseuds/Rosellen
Summary: The school reopens and a new school year starts. Zero is yet again incharge of the prefect duties. A new girl comes to Cross Academy. What will happen? Read and find out
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. new girl

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story years ago and finally decided to transfer it to this site. If enough people like it i will finish writkng it. This is in Zero's point of view, i hope i don't make him sound to out of character. I based this off of the ending of the anime and the last manga i read so i can't remember which one kaito came from. I made it so the school was rebuilt and classes resumed the following year. Enjoy and leave a coment if you like.

My life since the night class's return has become very annoying. Not only do I have to watch them like a hawk; I must also still hunt vampires for the hunters association, and I'm still being followed by Kaito. On top of that I have to see Yuki every day. I mean don't get me wrong; a part of me still loves Yuki but the rest of me either wants to devour her or kill her the minute I see her. I had become depressed over the last year and now that the night class has returned I have been becoming even more so; all that keeps me going is hunting vampires that are on the hunters list.  
So when Chairman Cross asked me to run a few errands for him I was glad to get away from the campus. I spent the last year living off campus; which was great, but now that I'm supposed to watch the new night class I have to live on campus in the Chairman's private quarters. I refused to live in a dorm full of vampires and I don't want to be around the day class students either.  
As I walked down street after street I became more and more annoyed at the fact that Kaito was following behind me. I was about to scream at him when I heard several gunshot followed by the scent of blood and a few loud ear piercing screams. Kaito and I ran as fast as we could down streets and through alleyways until we came across the most horrific scene we'd ever seen. There at the end of the alleyways were three vampires; two were holding down a girl while the third had his fangs sunk into her neck. She was struggling to reach her anti vampire gun which had rolled several feet away but the second vampire bit down on her wrist causing her to shriek in pain. I became enraged and drew my bloody rose from my pocket just as Kaito shouted "They're on the list Zero, all three of them!" I looked back to see Kaito picking up a piece of paper from the ground and hold it out towards me.  
The three vampires realized that we were in the alleyway; they dropped the girl and took off over the wall, I had all the permission I needed to follow; I turned back to Kaito just as I reached the top of the wall and said "Take care of the girl I'm going after them!"  
"Kiryu? Hey Zero you can't just leave me here with her!" he shouted after me but it was too late I was hunting my pray and I wasn't going to let them get away.  
When I finally caught up to the three vampires they were talking about how they had used their buddy as bait to lure the vampire hunter girl in and then ambushed her; I hide behind a wall and listened in.  
"That was an awesome plan Justin too bad we had to lose James in the process." said the light haired vampire to the tall dark haired one.  
"Thank you, thank you." said the tall dark haired one bowing  
"It's about time we got back at the hunters for putting us on their stupid list; think they'll get the hint now?" said the third one  
"So how'd she taste anyways?" said the first one.  
"Amazing." replied the other two.  
I came out from behind my hiding spot and said "Attacking a vampire hunter is punishable by death, but you three already knew we'd be coming for you didn't you?"  
"Look guys it's the traitor; the vampire who hunts his own kind."  
"I was born a vampire hunter and I'll die as one too!" I shouted back at him "Now die vampire scum!"  
After I had finished off the last of the three vampires I headed over to the hunter's association to report that I had destroyed three of the top vampires on the list. I also wanted to know why they had sent that girl to deal with a top ranked vampire by herself.  
When I arrived I found the whole place in an uproar, everyone was yelling at each other. I found Kaito standing in a corner leaning against the pillars.  
"What's going on?" I asked him  
"Turns out the girl we saved is Yagari's daughter." replied Kaito  
"I didn't know he had a daughter."  
"Neither did I; anyway he's all upset and wants to know who gave her orders to hunt those vampires, so everyone's arguing over who's responsible."  
"But she's a hunter; it's her job to hunt them."  
"Yes but she was badly injured a year ago by a pure blood and he thinks she wasn't ready and now he's upset that no one listened to him."  
"Ah Kiyru, Kaito, see me in my office in an hour, I have assignments for the both of you." said Chairman Cross as he walked past Kaito and I.  
He walked down the hall and to the infirmary; where he stopped at a door and knocked. A nurse opened the door and I could hear yelling from inside the room. I wondered if the girl was going to be okay and then I wondered why I cared it's not like I knew her or anything. But I found myself slowly creeping my way to her room and eventually I was standing at the door.  
I stuck my head into see the girl was fighting with the nurse; she was screaming that she was fine; while Toga and Kaien argued on what to do with her. I couldn't keep my eyes off this girl; she was beautiful, she looked to be about five feet even; she had the same color hair and eyes as her father, but she had the same face shape as Yuki along with the same shaped lips, and nose. The more I stared at her the more I realized she looked almost identical to Yuki, the only difference were her eyes they weren't as large and round as Yuki's; in face Yuki's were a little more childlike whereas this girls were more sleek and sexy. If you glanced at her quickly you would have thought she was Yuki.  
"Look I'm not going to your school Cross and I sure as hell am not going to be partnered up either!" the girl screamed  
"YES YOU ARE! You're not ready to be out hunting on your own so you're going to Cross Academy where Chairman Cross can keep an eye on you!" shouted Toga  
"Like hell I am, I refuse to wear those horrible boots and that school uniform is atrocious!"  
"Uniform aside; you will be a new prefect along with Zero Kiryu and watch over the night class, as soon as you're fully healed." said Kaien  
"Now be a good girl and let this nice young lady finish her job Ayame." said Toga  
"Ouch, watch where you're jabbing that thing!" the girl screamed as the nurse stuck a needle in her arm and missed her mark.  
"Sorry."  
"Here let me do it myself!" said the girl while grabbing the needle from the nurse.  
"Ah Zero, I thought I told you to meet me in my office." Kaien said as he realized I was watching from the door.  
"I…. was just checking to see that the girl was okay." I said  
"She'll be fine." he replied "Now come, we have a few things to discuss."  
I followed him to his office where he asked me to sit down. I had a feeling I was here because of that girl so I decided to lean against the wall instead.  
"Zero I want you to take care of Ayame; from now on the two of you will be partners."  
"You've got to be kidding me; I'm not a babysitter Cross!"  
"Look Zero you don't have a choice, these are hunter association orders."  
"I can't believe this; not only do I have watch the night classes actions, I still have to hunt vampires and now you want me to watch over this girl too!"  
"She'll be assisting you with your prefect duties as well as vampire hunter orders; I expect the two of you to work as a team."  
I let out a big sigh before marching out of the room down the hall and out the front door. I decided to head back to school after all classes would be ending soon and I had to go keep the day class separated from the night class, which was easier now because the day class feared me. As I walked I chocked down a few blood tables before turning to Kaito and saying "Why are you still following me?"  
"Why are you eating so many of those?"  
"It's none of your business!" I screamed as I turned and continued to walk back to campus.  
"Fine!" he replied still following behind me. "That girl, does she remind you of someone?"  
"Don't be ridiculous!"  
"Well she looks an awful lot like HER if you ask me, same face, same height, same small size, although she's got a nicer rack and what's with that horrible attitude."  
"Shut up! She's noting like Yuki! I shouted while shoving him into a wall. I wasn't sure why I reacted that way but I did.  
He stared at me with a shocked look on his face before saying "S…sorry zero I just thought they looked a little bit similar that's all."  
I turned and slowly walked away, once back at school I went straight to the moon dorm and waited for the day class to rush over but only a few students showed up. I was glad to see that one of my jobs was getting a little easier. I patrolled the campus for most of the night before chocking down some blood tablets and heading to my room to finish my school work.  
A few days later I was summoned to Chairman Cross's office where I was met by Toga and Kaito. Sitting across from the Chairman was Toga's daughter; she turned towards us as we walked into the room and smiled which annoyed me. Why did she have to be beautiful and why did she have to look similar to Yuki? "Am I starting to have feeling for her? I am starting to have feelings for her aren't I!" I thought to myself which pissed me off. I pushed those thoughts and feelings away and leaned against the wall.  
"Ah Zero, Kaito, I'd like you both to meet Ayame Yagari, Ayame this is Zero Kiryu and Kaito Takamiya."  
"Hi, it's nice to meet you, I didn't know master had a daughter and a beautiful one at that." said Kaito as he took her hand and kissed it.  
The girl blushed and said "Ah….Thanks, its nice meeting the both of you too."  
"Whatever." I mumbled before turning and walking out of the room. I was already annoyed that I was starting to like this girl and seeing Kaito flirt with her pissed me off even more.  
"Wait Zero!" said the girl  
I knew she had followed me out of the room and down the hall. I kept walking; ignoring her as she said my name over and over again. She had finally caught me by the time I reached the stairs and had spun me around to face her. Which really pissed me off; who did she think she was.  
"Look I know you don't like this situation; I don't like it either but we should at least try to get along, since we're stuck with each other."  
"I don't have to do anything!" I replied "I'm not going to be your babysitter, so just stay out of my way!"  
"I'm not asking to be babysat, I can take care of myself!" she shouted at me  
"Oh really? Then why did Kaito and I find you in that alleyway?" I shouted back "What kind of vampire hunter are you? You can't even handle three vampires on your own! And you're trying to tell me you can take care of yourself; HA!"  
I could see the tears welling up in her eyes; she opened her mouth twice to say something before she turned away from me. I heard her mumble "Asshole." before marching towards the guest rooms.  
I didn't see Ayame for the rest of the day and she didn't come to class in the morning either. By lunch I was beginning to feel a little bad. I never meant to be that nasty to her; I wasn't even sure why I was being so mean to her.  
I headed over to her room to see if she was okay and to apologise for what I had said yesterday. I was about to knock on the door when she shouted "Go away Zero!" from the other side of the door.  
"How did you know it was me?" I asked  
"I said GO AWAY!" she shouted as she opened the door.  
I stuck me foot inside the door just enough so that she couldn't close it and said "Look about yesterday, I'm sorry."  
She left the door open and walked back into her room; I followed her with my eyes as she walked over to her desk and began cleaning up the papers that were strewn all over the floor. That's when I realised she had her hair in a ponytail and she was only wearing a tight tank top and a pair of shorts. I could see a large scar that ran across the back of her neck, across the top of her shoulder and then spiralled down her arm and stopped just short of her wrist. It kind of looked like some type of weapon was wrapped around her arm; which reminded me of that sick Rido, and his blood whip.  
"Where'd you get that scar?" I thought out loud  
She turned to faced me and said "How'd you become a vampire?"  
The two of us glared at each other for several minutes before I finally sighed and said "Look those seem to be touchy subjects so let's drop them okay."  
"Or, I'll tell you how I got this scar if you tell me how you became a vampire."  
"I don't want to talk about it." I grumbled while plopping down in the chair next to her window.  
"Sure, come in, make yourself at home." she said sarcastically waving her arms towards me.  
I just smiled and rolled my eyes; which was a mistake because now she was leaning over me with a hand on each arm of the chair; her face inches from mine.  
"Wait…. was that I smile? Wow, I made Zero Kiryu smile!" She joked "Let me get a camera."  
"Shut up." I said jokingly while grabbing her arms and pushing her towards her bed.  
We both lost our balance and I ended up lying on top of her on her bed. We both began to laugh hysterically and I was about to stand up when I got a whiff of her blood; it smelt amazing even more so than Yuki when she was human. My vampire instincts took over and the next thing I knew I was holding her down and licking her neck.  
I could hear her screaming for me to stop but I ignored her and just when I was about to bite into the pretty white flesh of hers; she threw me across the room( I forgot how strong female vampire hunters are) The minute I hit the wall I was back to myself again. I jumped to my feet mumbled a sorry and ran for the door, but she caught my arm just as I swing the door open and said "Zero! Wait!"  
I couldn't turn to face her I was too ashamed of what I had almost done. She place something in my hand and said "Here take these, you'll feel better afterwards."  
She let go of my arm and I mumbled a sorry one more time before heading back to my room. Once there I looked down at my hand to see that she had given me a package of new blood tablets; I downed about half of them then I laid on my bed for the rest of the afternoon.  
When the time came for me to head to the moon dorm, I didn't even bother to stop at Ayame's room; I was still too embarrassed to face her. But she was already waiting for me at the moon dorm entrance. She was wearing her school uniform but she had it unbuttoned to the point that I could see her cleavage and she was wearing her own black stiletto boots; which made her look so hot my heart skipped a beat. She had rounded up the day class students and was lecturing them on the school rules, when I walked up.  
"Gees she's scarier than Kiryu." one girl said  
"Is that so?" I said to her as I gave her one of my Zero stares.  
She cowered behind her friends and shook her head no; which made me smile a little.  
"Okay! All day class students it's past curfew so head back to your dorms now!" said Ayame  
When all of the students ignored her and continued talking she climbed up on top of the wall and screamed "I said NOW!" All of the day class students took off running towards the dorm rooms after that. She stood there triumphant as the last of the girls stormed off towards the sun dorm.  
Shortly after the day students left the night class headed out we stood back and watched as they passed and I explained to Ayame who each vampire was. The minute that Senri Shiki came through the gate Ayame froze; she had her hands balled up into tiny little fists and she was clenching her teeth. She just stood there and stared at him; Senri noticed her and stopped dead in his tracks and stared back at her with a look of horror on his face, the two continued to stare at each other until Rima nudged Senri and said "Let's go Shiki."  
He turned to Rima, smiled and said "Right um let's get going."  
Ayame watched them leave before turning towards the chairman's quarters and storming off. I caught her half way and said"What was that all about?"  
"It's nothing!" she screamed as she ripped her arm out of my hand.  
"Ayame? Tell me what's going on!"  
"Just leave me alone Zero!" she said before running off.  
After I finished patrolling the campus and the night class had returned to their dorms; I headed over to Ayame's room I knocked several times, but she never answered the door; it was unlocked so I went in anyways.  
I found her sitting on her floor of her room, staring at a picture. I could tell that she had been crying for hours; she didn't look up at me as I walked in and knelt down in front of her.  
"Hey." I said to her  
"Hi." she replied still staring at the picture  
"Are you alright?"  
"I'll be fine."  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
Tears began to fall down her face as she shook her head no, which made me feel useless, I hated to see girls cry; well unless I made them cry that is; I sighed and said "A Pure blood vampire named Shizuka Hio attacked and killed my family five years ago."  
She looked up at me confused so I said "That's how I became a vampire."  
"Oh Zero." she said while hugging me  
"My parent's killed her lover who was on the execution list, she wanted revenge and attacked me and my parents, and she bit me before killing my parents then left me lying in a sea of their blood. I slowly became a vampire and I had almost fallen to level E." I said still hugging her. I continued to tell her everything that happened since I was bitten; and I do mean everything right up until the day I saved her from the vampires.  
Ayame stood up and walked over to her desk she picked up a picture frame and handed it to me. I looked at the picture and seen a younger Ayame and Toga along with a beautiful dark haired woman; who looked even more like Yuki than Ayame. I looked at the photo for several minutes before realizing the woman had the same color eyes and hair as Kaname.  
"How strange?" I thought  
"That's my mom! Before I was born she was kidnaped by a monster; he tortured and raped her for sixty days before the vampire hunter association finally found her. She found out she was pregnant a few weeks later; but when I was born I looked so much like my dad that everyone assumed she must have been pregnant before he kidnaped her. For years my mom would wake up screaming she'd have nightmares about the man that took her, she began to become paranoid and wouldn't leave the house without my father; eventually my dad couldn't take her behaviour anymore, so he moved out and became a vampire hunter teacher, he sent my mother to a hospital and sent me off to live with his parents, who taught me to be a vampire hunter."  
"So where is your mom now?"  
"She was murdered last year by the monster that kidnaped her seventeen years ago, I tried to save her but he was faster and stronger than me, I had to watch as he tortured and killed her, that's how I got that scar! I was trying to protect her from him."  
The two of us sat up the rest of the night talking. I was just about to kiss her; for some reason I really wanted to kiss her, but Chairman Cross knocked on her door. I jumped up off her bed and climbed out the window. It was a good thing that I was a vampire because it was a long way down to the ground.  
When I landed I was met by the one person I didn't want to see. Yuki stood directly in front of me with her arms crossed. Looking more jealous then I'd ever seen her look before.  
"Look at you sneaking out of a girl's room." she said clearly jealous.  
"What do you want Kuran?" I could see the hurt in her eyes when I called her by her last name; she knew that's what I called Kaname and I called him that because I hated him.  
"I wanted to know what's going on between that new girl and Senri Shiki, I want the peace kept here and if she's going to be a problem then she's gotta go."  
"Ha fat chance of that happening she's here under strict hunter orders, she didn't have a choice. Besides I don't think she'll be any trouble unless one of you does something to cause it."  
"Okay, but hunter or not I'll be keeping an eye on her." She said before turning around and heading back to the moon dorm. I was really starting to hate that pureblood princess; I wanted the old Yuki back.  
I headed back to my room just before sunrise to get some rest; I didn't need as much sleep now as I had when I was human; so a few short hours would suffice. Before I climbed into my bed I downed the other half of the blood tables Ayame had given me. Soon I found myself dreaming; I had a dream almost every night; most nights they were closer to nightmares than dreams, but tonight I dreamt that I was dancing with Ayame on top of a giant pile of vampire ashes. She was smiling and I was laughing, I seen Yuki out of the corner of my eye. She was at a pile of ash crying, and it took me a few minutes to figure out that they were the remains of Kaname Kuran.  
I turned back to Ayame who handed me my bloody rose and said "Look Zero, the last of the purebloods."  
I aimed my gun and pulled the trigger, and that's when I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I headed over to the chairman's bathroom. But when I opened the door the shower was going; I was about to turn to leave when Ayame shouted "Oh hey Zero, I'll be out in a sec okay!"  
"Ah sure, I'll just wait outside!" I shouted back  
"Wait zero." she said sticking her head out of the shower door. "Can you hand me that towel?"  
"Sure." I replied while handing it to her. I then turned and walked out of the bathroom. A few minutes later she came out wearing her school uniform. She still had the top unbuttoned and she had tied her ribbon into a tie instead of the regulatory bow that the female students were supposed to wear. I guessed that this must have been her compromise for wearing the uniform.  
"See ya in class." she said before heading down the hall. I watched her go before hopping into the shower myself. That's when it hit me, my thirst for blood, it was her smell it was filling the room and causing the monster in me to go wild, and it nearly knocked me to the floor. I crawled out of the shower and over to my jacket only to find out that I had left my blood tablets in my room. I was just about to freak out when the door opened and Ayame walked in.  
"Zero, I forgot my…" she said "ZERO, Are you okay?"  
"Tablets… need tablets." was all I managed to say while grabbing a towel and covering my naked self. She dug through her pocket and for a second I thought she was going to pull some out of it. But she had a jackknife instead. She flipped the blade open and made a small cut on her wrist; she then held it out to me. I watched as the blood pooled then ran down the side of her wrist.  
I somehow managed to shake my head no and push her arm away for me while saying "NO….."  
"Zero, just do it! We don't have time to get the tablets." she replied while shoving her wrist in my face again. This time I couldn't resist the smell of her blood and I grabbed her wrist and began sucking her blood from the wound. It was amazing the hot liquid filling my mouth and then sliding down my throat; and the taste was like no other blood I've ever tasted, it was sweeter, hotter if you will; it's hard to explain but even Yuki's human blood wasn't this lovely. After a few minutes I let go of her wrist and sat back against the wall, while she bandaged her wrist.  
"I'm such a monster!" I said to myself  
"Crap I said that out loud!" I thought  
"No you're not Zero." she replied "At least I don't think you are, and trust me I've seen a real monster."  
"Hurry up and get ready or you'll be late for school." She said while walking to the door. I looked up at her and she smiled down at me before grabbing a necklace off the sink and leaving the room.  
I managed to make it to class just in time for the bell to ring. All the day class students were crowded around Ayame's seat asking her question after question. She looked up at me as if she was screaming for help. I walked over and sat down next to her and gave the students my normal zero stare; which made all of the students back off.  
"Thanks." she said  
I turned to her and said "No, thank you."  
"For what?" she replied  
"For earlier." I said pointing to her wrist.  
"Oh that, I was just helping a friend in need, I'd do it again in a heartbeat if it meant helping a friend." she replied smiling.  
I smiled back and said "Seriously thanks."  
"No problem."  
The teacher began his lesson and I watched as Ayame wrote down all of her notes in a neat and orderly fashion. She also included a small drawing of the teacher and wrote notes on what he was wearing and why he shouldn't, which I found hilarious. I laughed for several minutes before realizing the teacher had approached my desk and said "Is something funny Mister Kiryu?"  
"No sir." I replied; realizing the whole class was staring at me I sunk down in my seat.  
"Good." he said before continuing on with his lesson.  
At lunch I found Ayame napping in a tree outside in the courtyard. I climbed up next to her and said "Slacking off are we?"which startled her and she nearly fell out of the tree. She looked over at me when she regained her balance and slapped my arm. I laughed hard for the second time today which was something I don't remember doing in a long time. It felt good to laugh; to really laugh and not just sarcastically laugh.  
"You're such a jerk Zero!" she screamed as she jumped from the tree; but I could tell she was smiling as she walked towards our next class.  
The rest of the day seemed to run smoothly and soon we were back at the moon dorm gate shooing away the pesky day class students. Ayame froze as Senri passed and this time he didn't stop and stare back; this time he hung his head in shame, like he knew he'd done something wrong to her. Yuki was one of the last students to pass us and as she did she stopped and looked at Ayame.  
"Can I help you with something miss Kuran?" she said rudely to Yuki.  
"No I was just stopping to get a look at Zero's new partner." She replied  
The two girls had a stare down before Hanabusa Aido whispered to Ichijo "She's got the same attitude towards our purebloods as Kiryu."  
"Huh I was thinking that she reminds me of him as well." Ichijo whispered back before saying "Yuki we should be going."  
The three of them then walked off towards class, leaving Ayame and I standing there alone. She turned to me and said "Okay what's next?"  
"Next, we make sure no day class students are breaking curfew, then we go on a hunt, these orders came today, then we check that all day and night class students are in their dorms." I said handing her the papers that the chairman had left under my door last night.  
"Well let's get going then." she replied while pulling a gun out of her jacket.


	2. don't have a title name haha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't realy have any notes or a summary for this chapter. Maybe if people ask questions or something i can answer them in here?

"That's a nice gun." I said  
"Thanks, it's called crimson thorn." she replied while handing it to me "It's the sister gun to yours."  
I aimed the gun at a tree and pulled the trigger; it had prefect accuracy. I handed it back to her and pulled out mine. She took it and looked it over before handing it back and saying "Beautiful aren't they?"  
I nodded in agreement; "We should check on the night class." I said  
"Sure."  
I led the way to the main campus where the night class had just started class. The two of us split up to cover more ground and when I rounded the corner to meet back up with Ayame I found her surrounded by a few night class students including Rima. They were questioning her about Shiki but she was refusing to tell them anything she just kept yelling that it was none of their business and to leave her alone.  
"Hey what's going on here?" I shouted as I got closer  
Most of the night class backed off but Rima was still in Ayame's face. The two girls stood and glared at each other for several minutes.  
"I want to know what's going on between you and Shiki; he's been depressed since that first day you showed up!"  
"And I told you it's none of your business, why don't you go ask him?"  
"Because he hasn't spoken since you arrived!"  
Shiki walked up behind Rima and said "Rima leave the girl alone."  
"But…!"  
"I said leave her alone!" he shouted  
"Why?"  
"Rima please just drop this okay!" he replied  
He gave Ayame an apologetic look before dragging Rima away. The two of us finished patrolling in silence; before heading down town to hunt our vampire which wasn't a problem. Ayame let me take the lead while she followed behind just in case we found some trouble. I could tell she just wanted to go be alone, but we had work to do.  
We found our vampire hanging out at a nearby night club; he was trying to take an extremely drunk girl home. Ayame lured him away from the girl and down an alleyway where I was waiting to pounce.  
"Girls in a school uniform are hot." said the vampire  
"You're not too bad looking yourself." she giggled while pulling him in to position.  
I leap down from the balcony above and shoved the paper in the vampires face. He was surprised but he realized he had nowhere to go, Ayame was blocking his exit, as I pulled the trigger and disposed of yet another vampire.  
We headed back to school in silence; and once there Ayame headed directly to her room. I couldn't help but watch her through her window as she sat on her bed in a t-shirt and shorts staring at her mother's picture. She was rubbing her arm with the scar as if it was bothering her; which reminded me of when the bite on my neck hurt and I'd rub it like crazy.  
As I watched her I realized her hair had different color highlights mixed in it which were a light burgundy color and a brown color similar to Yuki's, and it went all the way down to her elbow. "Why hadn't I noticed this before?" I thought  
She looked out the window a few seconds later, she smiled and shook her head; then opened the window and said "You gonna sit out there and stare at me all night."  
I smiled and jumped through her window; I then plopped down in the chair and said "Just seeing if you were okay."  
"Oh really I thought you just liked my chair." she teased  
"Well it is a nice chair." joked back  
She threw a pillow at me and the two of us began pillow fighting and wrestling; it was the most fun I had with a girl before in my life. By the end of our fun we were both lying on the floor next to each other laughing.  
"This is the most fun I've had since I was a kid."  
"Me too." I replied  
"You know Zero; you're actually a really cool guy."  
"Ah thanks?" I replied  
"No Zero I mean it, everyone says you're just a hard ass with a bad attitude, but I think it's just an act, the real you, the you underneath the hard exterior is a pretty cool guy." she said to me  
I was so touched that I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Then I sat back and said "When I'm around you I feel like a new person, it's like I can be my old self, the happy Zero I used to be; I forget everything else, I forget my parent's being killed, I forget being a vampire , I just forget everything bad."  
Next thing I knew she was on my lap and the two of us were kissing. She unbutton my shirt and I picked her up while still kissing and walked over to her bed; as we laid there making out she reached for my belt and was about to unbuckle it when someone knocked on her door causing both of us to jump. I dove out her window and into the trees. She opened the door to her room only to find Shiki standing on the other side.  
"Shiki! What are you doing here?" Ayame asked  
"I couldn't stop thinking about you." he replied "I worry about you."  
"Look; Senri I'm fine you don't need to check on me okay."  
"But…."  
"Senri! Seriously, what happened wasn't you fault."  
"But the way you looked at me…I….."  
"Sorry about that, I wasn't expecting to see you; it opened some old wounds."  
"I understand; it's hard to see my face again."  
"Yeah but knowing it's you and not that monster makes it easier; so I'm okay."  
"Well, that makes me feel little better, thanks for not telling the others."  
"No problem, I'm kind a hoping we can be friends."  
"Me too." he said before leaving her room.  
She closed the door behind him and ran to the window; as she stuck her head out she whispered "Zero, Hey Zero are you out there?"  
"Yeah I'm here." I replied  
I climbed down from my branch and through her window. She sat down on her bed and patted the spot next to her. I sat down and leaned against the wall and pulled her into my lap so that her head was resting on my chest. Soon both of us were fast asleep. That night was the most peaceful sleep I'd had since I was a child.  
In the morning I woke up to find Ayame half dressed. She was changing into her uniform, and I just couldn't look away. When she turned around I quickly looked away, I knew I was caught but she didn't seem to cover up or freak out. All she did was smile and say "Good morning Zero."  
"Morning." I replied yawning.  
"Here." she said throwing a pack of blood tablets at me. I realized I hadn't taken any since I drank her blood the other morning. In face I didn't really feel like taking any at that moment either. I shoved them into my pocket and snuck down the hall to my room; once I had changed I headed to class.  
The next few weeks flew by in a blur, every day was the same. I go to class, do my prefect duties with Ayame, we'd either go on a vampire hunt or patrol the campus all night. Then we'd hang out in her room or go our separate ways. I never asked her about Shiki's visit even though it was bugging the hell out of me. But if she wanted to tell me about it she would have and it really was none of my business. It was just before Halloween and the Chairman decided to have a masquerade ball to celebrate. He asked that Ayame and I watch over the party and have some fun at the same time.  
The day before the ball Toga had Ayame and I do some hunter training, we were in the court yard of the school grounds sword fighting; when out of the blue Ayame said "Will you dance with me at the ball?"  
"I'm not a big dancer sorry."  
"How about if I beat you, you'll dance with me?"  
"And if I beat you?" I asked  
"Then… you don't have to dance with me and I'll patrol the campus alone for one night to give you a break."  
"Okay deal." I said  
The two of us were going strong for about an hour before I had her pinned on the ground; I was just about to say I won when she swiped my feet out from under me and took my sword. As I lay there on the ground she danced around shouting I won, I won over and over again. I hadn't realized that half of the night class were watching us until Maria started clapping.  
"Shouldn't you all be in class?" I growled  
"We were but we saw the two of you from the classroom window and decided to come watch." said Aido  
"Well get back to class all of you!" I shouted while standing up. I brushed the grass off of me and stormed off. I hated the thought of being beaten by a girl; but being beaten by a girl in front of the night class was even worse.  
I was about to head over to the barn to visit lily. I hadn't stopped by there in a while and I kind of missed her. When I arrived I was struck by my vampire thirst again; this time it hit me harder than ever I reached into my pocket and pulled out the blood tables and downed the whole pack.  
I needed a rest so I decided to lie down on the hay and soon I was fast asleep. I woke up several hours later to the sound of someone shouting my name. I sat up slowly; feeling a little groggy and disoriented. After a few seconds Ayame came into the barn. Lily thrashed and kicked at her for a few seconds before Ayame pulled out a carrot and handed it to her.  
"Easy girl, easy." she said to the horse  
She began brushing the horse's mane, so I stood up and walked over to her.  
"Hey sleepy head." she said while still brushing lily.  
"Hey." I yawned "What time is it?"  
"Around nine thirty."  
"What?" I replied in shock, "Had I actually slept that long?"  
"Don't worry Zero; I took care of everything, but I had to come find you cause we have hunter's orders, and I'm not allowed to go alone." she said handing me a piece of paper from the hunters association.  
The sun was just setting as we walked out of the barn. I told Ayame to meet me at the front gate in thirty minutes; I wanted to change out of my uniform before going on a hunt. Back in my room I changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before downing a few more blood tablets and loading my gun full of bullets.  
When I reached the front gate Ayame was nowhere to be found and the gate was blowing in the wind. I raced into the village to try to find her but all I found was some of the night class roaming around. When I asked them why they were here; they said Yuki asked them to hunt down some vampires that were causing trouble in the village. I also asked if they'd seen Ayame but they shook their heads no.  
As I rounded the next corner I found Ayame fighting with a level E vampire. I could tell she had injured him with anti-vampire daggers because he was cut open in several spots. She looked like she was having fun dodging him as he swung at her several times; she kicked him in the face several times and just as he swung at her she jumped back. He swing at her again but this time she didn't get far enough away and I could hear the fabric of her shirt rip.  
"Son of a….. This was my favourite shirt!" she shouted as she pulled her gun out of her jacket.  
"I'm done playing games with you, goodbye!" She pulled the trigger and the vampire evaporated into dust.  
I was about to walk up to her when she shouted "NO! Zero stay where you are!"  
"What? Why?" I replied  
"Because, that damn level E cut me open pretty good and I don't want you going berserk with thirst, so just stay there!"  
Hearing that she was injured made me something inside me click; forget all about being a vampire, all I cared about was running to her and making sure she was alright.  
I ran to her side and turned her around to see that her shirt was torn and she had a large gash across her ribs. I gathered her up into my arms and took off towards headquarters; once there I rushed to the infirmary and into the first available room I saw. The nurse was startled as I shouted at her for some help. I stayed in the room as the nurse stitched up Ayame's wound before bandaging her up and calling her father.  
Toga stormed into the room several minutes later and shouted "That's it no more hunting for you!"  
"What? Dad you've gotta be kidding me? It's just a scratch!"  
"This is no joke Ayame; from now on you'll no longer be hunting vampires!"  
"But dad….."  
"No buts!"  
"I'm a vampire hunter; it's my job to hunt them!"  
"Not anymore, from now on you're going to be a normal girl going to Cross Academy!"  
"But I'm not a normal girl dad; I was born a vampire hunter!"  
Toga sat down on the edge of the bed put his head in his hands and said "You're all I've got Ayame; I lost your mother I can't lose you too!'  
"Dad stop being ridiculous; I can't stop being a vampire hunter any more than you can!"  
"Well as the head of the association I'm taking you off duty until further notice!"  
"This is so unfair." Ayame said as she jumped out of the bed and stormed out of the room. She slammed the door shut on her way out and I could hear her shouting all the way down the hall.  
"I'll go after her." I said to Toga while giving his shoulder a squeeze.  
"Thanks Zero, I can always count on you, please watch out for her." he said to me before I left the room and raced down the hall.  
I found Ayame in her room at the academy; I had no idea how she had gotten that far away in such a short period of time but she did. She had just finished changing her clothes and was now wearing tight dark blue jeans, a tight t-shirt that had Jack from the nightmare before Christmas on it, a dark leather jacket and black stilettos. I walked into the room and sat down in the chair. I really do like the chair; it's comfy.  
She sighed and said "Zero I can't stop being a hunter."  
"I know, but for now just do what your dad says and eventually he'll forget all about it."  
"No Zero he won't, he blames himself for my mother's death and now he won't let me do anything slightly dangerous; I'm surprised he even allows me to go to school here."  
I could see the tears in her eyes again so I pulled her down onto my lap and hugged her. She let go of me and said "Thanks Zero you always make me feel better."  
She then kissed me on the cheek; which made my heart skip a beat for the second time since we met. I couldn't believe that I was falling in love for a second time and this time I didn't have to worry about my life ending or her having another lover like Yuki did. This girl was so much like me in so many ways. We sat in the chair and stared at each other until I leaned in and kissed her.  
We kissed and kissed over and over again and before I knew it she was sitting on top of me with nothing but her bra on and she was unbuttoning my shirt, I didn't want to stop her but I was beginning to feel thirsty. I was about to push her off; but I found myself licking her neck instead. Before I could stop myself I sunk my fangs into her neck. I felt pure bliss as I drank her blood; I could tell she was okay with it because she wrapped her arms around my neck, tangled her fingers into my hair and pulled me closer to her.  
"This must be the feeling, you get when you drink from someone you love!" I thought as I pulled my fangs back out.  
The two of us sat and stared at each other for several minutes before she leaned towards me and kissed me. Even though I just drank her blood and my mouth was still full of it she still kissed me; soon we were making out. After a while we lay down on her bed and cuddled and before I knew it she was a sleep on my chest.  
In the morning I woke up with Ayame still a sleep on my chest and Toga staring me in the face. He looked extremely pissed and I felt really embarrassed to have Ayame's father and my sensei catch us half-dressed on her bed together. He motioned for me to join him in the hall but the minute I moved Ayame woke up.  
"Dad what are you doing here?" she said "Get out of my room."  
"What I'd like to know is why Zero is in your bed?"  
"Why is that any of your business?" she shouted "Since when did you start caring about who I'm with!"  
"You're my daughter! I have a right to know!" he shouted back  
"NO! You only care that it's Zero, if it was anyone else you'd be walking away!"  
"Is that true Toga!" I said  
"Of course not Zero!" he lied  
"Is it because I'm a vampire, is that why you think I'm not good enough for her?" I shouted  
"No…..Zero….I….." was all he could say  
I picked my shirt and jacket up off the floor before jumping out the window. I could hear Ayame yelling my name from the window but I didn't turn around I walked off towards the barn. Once there I sat down in the hay and put on my shirt.  
"Why? Why do you have to be so stupid?" I thought to myself "She has no future with you! Just give up on happiness Zero, you're a Level D vampire, no one will want you!"  
"What do you think lily?" I said to the horse as she nudged me.  
I sat there for several hours before realizing that it was Saturday and that meant the masquerade ball was tonight. The chairman asked that Ayame and I watch over the ball and have a little fun in the process. The last ball I attended was when Shizuka Hio reappeared and I nearly became a Level E. I had promised Ayame I'd dance with her so I ran back to the Chairman's bathroom to take a shower.  
When I finished my shower I headed to my room and changed into my school uniform. All of the male students wore their school uniforms while the girls wore dresses. I headed into town to find a mask since it was a masquerade ball.  
As I walked by shop after shop I couldn't find a single mask until I spotted one in the window of this small thrift store. I stopped dead in my tracks and whispered "Ichiru."  
The minute I seen this mask in the shop window I almost began to cry; It was the very mask that Ichiru was wearing the night I realized he was still alive. I had to buy that mask and wear it in memory of my brother. I missed him so much; and I wondered if we would have become closer if he was still alive. I wondered through the town for the rest of the afternoon thinking about my brother.  
As the evening approached I headed over to the ball room to find students finishing the decorations for the ball. The place was decorated with black and silver fabric and tiny lights hung from the ceiling. Chairman Cross appeared out of nowhere and snapped at least thirty pictures of me. He was always snapping photos of me. I asked him if he had heard about Toga finding me in Ayame's room this morning. He replied "Yes I did the man ranted and raved about it in my office for about an hour; but in my opinion it's up to the two of you if you should be together or not Zero; personally I think your perfect for each other."  
That comment made me smile which caused him to take more photos of me.  
The ball was well into the swing of things before the night class arrived. I watched as Yuki danced with Hanabusa and then with the dorm president Takuma Ichijo. She kept eyeing me as I leaned against the pillar waiting for Ayame to show up. I just ignored her stares, she wasn't my Yuki anymore. No matter what she did she'd never be the Yuki Cross that I once loved.  
When Ayame finally walked in the whole room stopped and stared at her, she was wearing a strapless black ball gown that clung to her upper body and flared out like a princess dress; the dress sparkled when the light hit it; her shoes were of course black high heels. Her hair was done up into a messy bun with several strands hanging down everywhere and her mash was made of black lace and feathers. She looked absolutely beautiful; even more so then any human or vampire I had ever seen.  
But the reason the whole night class was staring was because they could see her scar; and like me they must have been thinking about Senri because they kept looking from her to him and back again. I could hear the day class whispering about how they thought she must have gotten the scar but the night class was completely silent. I knew what must have been going through their heads and I could tell by the look on Senri's face that he had to have had something to do with that scar.  
When Ayame finally approached me I bowed and took her hand in mine. As the two of us twirled across the dance floor I could feel Yuki's jealousy stabbing me in the back as she watched us dance. After all I never danced with her in the five years that I've known her. But my heart now belonged to Ayame and I had to finally admit that to myself and move on.  
The whole world seemed to slip away; as we danced all I could see was Ayame and all she seemed to see was me. At the end of the song Chairman Cross showed up and took several photos of the two of us. Ayame leaned towards me and kissed me on the cheek before saying "Thanks for the lovey dance Zero."  
"Any time." I replied  
She smiled at me then pulled out her prefect badge and pulled it up over her bare arm. We were about to check out the rest of the ball when Senri walked up bowed and said "May I have this dance?"  
Ayame stared at him for a few seconds before taking his hand. As the two of them danced I realized they looked similar; why hadn't I noticed before that her highlights match the color of Shiki's hair and her eye color matched his too. The two of them moved gracefully across the dance floor almost like they were gliding; I noticed that all of the night class was watching them too especially Rima; who was in a fit of rage at the moment. As the song ended the two of them were standing back where they had started; Shiki placed her hand in mine before bowing and walking away. We could both hear Rima shouting at him because he danced with Ayame and he wouldn't give any answers to her questions.  
"Ready for some patrolling?" I said while letting go of her hand.  
"Sure."  
As we turned to start the patrol for a second time; the barn manager stormed in screaming "The barns on fire!"  
"Lily!" Ayame shouted to me.  
I took off towards the barn to find it was burnt to the ground but Lily and the other horses stood safe and sound in the field nearby. Ayame caught up a few seconds later; she had torn half of the bottom of her dress off and now it looked more like a funky cocktail dress rather than a ball gown. I turned back around and began brushing the ash off of lily. Ayame wrapped her arms around my neck from behind me and whispered in my ear "Thank god, they're safe."  
I just nodded in response. Having her close to me was really making my heart beat. I wanted to scoop her up in my arms and never let go. I unwrapped myself from her arms and pulled her around me; then I kissed her over and over again. I didn't care if her father disapproved of me I wanted her to be mine. Forever.


	3. chapter 3 also has no name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary. Read and find out what happens.

I felt like I could have held Ayame forever. But before I knew it; it was time to head back to the party. I knew that the chairman would be worried if we didn't return after all we were supposed to be the security for the evening. When we arrived back at the party everything was normal. All the students seemed to be having a great time and I decided to ask Ayame to dance again even though her dress was trashed she still looked like a million bucks and my heart wouldn't stop racing every time I looked at her.  
The next morning I was woken up by Ayame banging on my bedroom door; I opened it up to find her dressed in a purple sundress with matching flip flops. She had her hair tied back with a purple ribbon and a cup of coffee in her hand.  
"Morning Zero!" she shouted as I opened the door. "Cross asked us to run some errands today, so I thought I come wake you up."  
I grumbled and waked over to my closet to get some clean clothes before heading to the bathroom to take a shower. I loved the idea of being alone with Ayame for the whole day but I hadn't slept well last night and I was kind of tired. I downed a box of blood tablets before jumping into the shower  
After I had finished getting ready we headed into town together; we walked by stand after stand gathering the things chairman cross as us to get, Ayame noticed a cute little black and purple charm bracelet on a jewellery stand she tried it on and said "Look Zero it fits perfectly."  
I smiled and said "It looks beautiful on you."  
"Yes, yes your girlfriend is beautiful; the two of you look so cute together." Said the clerk  
Ayame blushed and looked away from me; I handed the clerk money for the bracelet Ayame tried to protest but I said "It's a gift from me to you."  
"But Zero…."  
"No buts." I said before kissing her. I held her tight for several minutes before the clerk cleared his throat and motioned for us to move on. We finished up our errands and headed back to the academy just around lunch time to find chairman cross waiting at the front gate. He took the bags from me and handed me orders from the hunters association. I read them quickly before giving Ayame a kiss on the cheek and saying I'd be back later.  
I quickly found the vampire I was looking for; I didn't want to waste time, I wanted to get back to the school and hang with the girl I loved. The vampire was hiding out under a bridge; he was holding a body in his arms and stroking the hair gently. The minute he noticed me he looked relieved.  
"I knew you'd come for me sooner or later." said the level E.  
"You know why I'm here right?" I asked holding out the extermination papers.  
"I know, and I won't put up a fight either." he replied while lying the woman on the ground and standing up.  
"What's wrong with this guy?" I wondered  
"Do you have any idea what it's like to kill someone you love? To drink their blood until there was nothing left?" he asked  
I shook my head no, "What the hell is he talking about?" I thought.  
"Oh good, I hope you never have to live through that." he replied while walking closer to me.  
He stopped inches away from my face and whisper in my ear "I have, I watched as my love died in my arms because I just had to have a taste; and that's why I'm glad you people finally found me, now I can be at peace."  
He grabbed my hand and pushed my figure against the trigger of my gun; the next thing I knew I was covered in vampire dust. I brushed myself off and headed back to school. I found Ayame lying under a tree near the horse barn; she was now wearing tight jeans and a tank top that said "rock star" on it. She was sound asleep, but the minute I got close I thought about what that vampire had said and I gathered her up in my arms and held on to her tight.  
"Zero? What's wrong?" she asked  
"Nothing." I replied still hugging her tightly. I hadn't realized how much the level E had shaken me up. "Nothing at all." I repeated once more while burying my face in her hair. The two of us sat like that until sunset.  
That evening we hung out in the barn for most of the night; and I began to notice that all of the bite marks I had made on Ayame since I met her were nowhere to be seen. I also noticed that her stitches weren't bothering her either. "She must be a fast healer!" I thought  
"Hey how are your stitches?" I asked  
"Oh there fine, wanna see?" she replied while pulling her shirt up. I looked them over for a few seconds then pulled her shirt back down and said "You heal fast."  
"Hum, my dad said I'm like chairman cross, I have extra vampire DNA; so I heal faster." she replied  
We sat in the barn for most of the night talking; I could see that Ayame was falling asleep so I picked her up and carried her to her room. I kissed her good night before leaving and heading over to the moon dorm to check up on the vampires; they all seemed to be behaving so I left and went back to the barn to see lily.  
I must have fallen asleep in the barn because I was woken up by the barn manager at sunrise. He gave me a funny look as I jumped to my feet and said "What time is it?"  
"Seven thirty." he replied  
"Crap I'm gonna be late for school!" I thought as I ran out of the barn and to my room to change. I got to class just a few minutes after the bell rang and the teacher made me stay after class for supplementary classes.  
By the time I was finished my school work the sun had set and I ran as fast as I could to find Ayame. But the night class was already in the class room and Ayame was nowhere to be found. As I searcher I came across a few vampires hiding in the woods near the moon dorm. They all surrounded me and just as I was about to pull out my gun Ayame walked up behind me.  
"Vampires are prohibited from entering school grounds without permission." She said as she pulled her gun out from the inside of her jacket.  
"Oh look vampire hunters." said one of the vampires  
"She looks awful tasty." said another one  
"Touch me and die vampire scum."  
"Now that you mention it Twig, she does look awful tasty."  
I grabbed Ayame and pulled her behind me before pulling out my gun and pointing it at the main vampire.  
"I suggest you all leave before you find yourselves dead." I said  
"Man who is this kid?" said another vampire "Just take him out."  
"Be careful boys he's no ordinary vampire hunter." said a man in a suite.  
"So he's Zero Kiryu, the one who killed our Rido Kuran." said another vampire  
"You killed Rido Kuran?" said Ayame looking surprized.  
"Yes I did." I replied "And I'll kill all of you if you don't leave now."  
At that very moment all of the vampires charged us. We both shot as many as we could before running out of bullets. I was about to distract them so Ayame could run when she handed me a dagger. I looked over to see she had it tied to her thigh. She also had a staff just like Yuki's; no it was Yuki's.  
"Where did you get that?" I said pointing to Artemis.  
"Oh I stole it from Yuki Kuran." she replied "What? She's a vampire, she shouldn't have anti-vampire weapons."  
The vampires began advancing again and we did our best to fight them off but one kicked Ayame and she fell to the ground. I bent over to help her up just as the vampire in the suite stabbed me with a sword. It went right through my shoulder; and I realized it was an anti-vampire sword as soon as it touched my skin. I screamed out in pain and anger. But before I could retaliate I was knocked to the ground and was being hit from all angles. The man with the sword stabbed me with it one more time so that I could no longer move.  
"ZERO!" I heard Ayame scream over and over "ZEEERRRROOO!"  
I had to lay there and watch as they dragged her off into the forest kicking and screaming, before I finally passed out the man in the suite said "This is pay back for killing Rido the man we all loved, don't worry you won't die, but she might."  
He then began laughing as he walked away and the last thing I heard before passing out was Ayame's ear piercing scream. When I came to I was lying in a bed in the moon dorm, and at first I thought the girl sitting next to me was Ayame. I was about to grab her and hug her when I regained my scenes and realized she was Yuki, standing next to her was Aido.  
"Where is she?" I said to Yuki  
"Oh Zero, good your awake."  
"Where is she, Yuki?" I repeated  
"I was so worried that you were going to turn to dust." she replied while hugging me.  
"Yuki, where's….."  
I never got to finish the sentence because Yuki kissed me. A whole wave of emotions that I had let go suddenly came back and hit me full force; I kissed Yuki back and tightened my grip on her.  
"I'm so glad you're okay Zero! I love you." she said after we kissed  
I hadn't even noticed the other presence that had walked into the room until it was too late. I looked over to see Ayame standing at the door. Her face was expressionless as she dropped the flowers that she had in her hands and stormed out of the room.  
"Ayame." I said while trying to get up and go after her. But I winced in pain and realized I was still injured. "I'm sorry!" I thought to myself.  
Yuki knew that I was in pain and needed blood so she made a small cut on her neck and I; unable to resist took her offer. I drank from her until she made me stop, and then I sat there silent until Yuki finally left me alone.  
"What have I done? I'm sorry Ayame!" I thought to myself again "What am I going to do? Why? Why did I kiss her back?"  
A few hours after drinking Yuki's blood I was completely healed. I left the moon dorm without being noticed and found myself outside Ayame's door. I knocked several times with no reply; I opened the door to find her things were still here but she wasn't.  
I searched the whole campus, she wasn't with Lily or on the firing range; I finally found her with Senri and Ichijo in the automotive department. Chairman Cross and Toga decided to open this new department of study so that the students could learn about cars. The three of them were talking while, Senri worked on a car and Ayame worked on a motorcycle. I couldn't seem to face her so I hide behind a corner and listened in.  
"Hey Takuma, make yourself useful and hand me that wrench." I heard Ayame say  
"Um sure, this one?" Ichijo replied  
"No she wants the 15mil." said Shiki  
"Oh this one." replied Ichijo  
"Yes thanks." Said Ayame  
"So Aido told us about what happened in the moon dorm; you want to talk about it?" said Senri.  
"NO I don't Shiki." replied Ayame  
"Oh come on, you'll feel better." said Ichijo while leaning over her  
"I said I don't want to talk about Kiryu and that girl." She said while flinging a wrench my way, it stuck through the wall just missing my face; then she went into the next room to get more tools.  
"Hum I guess she knew he was standing there." Shiki said to Ichijo  
"Seems that way doesn't it?" replied Ichijo "By the way you never told me how you two know each other."  
"Hummm." was all Shiki replied  
"Stop talking about me like I can't hear you!" I shouted while walking into the room  
"Oh Kiryu didn't see ya there." Said Ichijo  
At that very moment Yuki and Aido walked in, they were showing Sara Shirabuki (another pure blood) around the campus. The minute they walked through the door Ayame came back into the room.  
"Oh and these are the stuff the students work on while in this class." said Aido "This bike belongs to Ayame Yagari, and that car is what Shiki is rebuilding, the other cars are the ones the day class students work on."  
Ayame marched in between them and began working on her bike again; while Aido showed Sara around and Yuki stayed over by the door. I stood frozen in the corner next to Ichijo and Shiki. You could have cut the tension between Yuki, Ayame and I with a knife.  
"Ayame you have something of Yuki's that she'd like returned." Said Aido, as he and Sara walked past Ayame to the door.  
"What? Artemis?" she replied while taking out the rod.  
"Yes Artemis!" said Yuki angrily  
Ayame threw the rod and it landed at Yuki's feet before rolling across the floor and stopping just short of Sara's feet.  
"Rude as always Ayame." said Sara as she picked up the rod and handed it to Yuki.  
"You know each other?" asked Aido  
"I was the hunter who interrogated her about the death of her fiancé." replied Ayame "Can't wait till they actually prove it was all you, so that I can be of some use here."  
"Please don't touch any of the night class without just cause." asked Yuki  
"Did I say I was going to do anything Kuran?" Ayame said "And since when did I ever start taking orders from a filthy pure blood like you?"  
"If you try to harm anyone from the night class; I'll stop you!"  
Ayame put down what she was doing and walked right up to Yuki; she was giving her the most Zero like stare I had ever seen before saying "Is that so?"  
"Yes it is!" replied Yuki  
"Any time you feel strong enough come and find me!" Ayame said  
The two glared at each other for several minutes before Ayame turned and walked out of the room.  
Ayame avoided me for the rest of the week whenever possible. She showed up for her prefect duties but refused to look at me or Yuki. She sat as far away from me in class as humanly possible and again avoided looking my way. During lunch she sat in the trees and refused to look my way; I felt like I had ruined any chance I had at happiness with her. I tried to talk to her several times but she would just ignore me like I didn't exist or she'd just walk away.  
I woke up Friday morning covered in sweat; that night I had a nightmare that ended in Ayame dead in my arms, Yuki covered in blood and Yagari aiming a gun at me. I climbed out of bed and washed my face in the sink before getting dressed and heading over to the newly built barn to see Lily. I walked into the barn to find Ayame brushing Lily; she looked over at me and said "Good morning Zero."  
It took me a few seconds to respond but I eventually said "Good morning."  
I walked up behind Ayame; hugged her and whispered "I'm sorry." into her ear.  
"Zero, don't." she replied "You love her, I get it, so you don't need to apologise."  
She slipped out from under my arms and started towards the door. But I couldn't let her go I just couldn't.I grabbed her and held her as tight as I could and whispered "I'm sorry." over and over again.  
"Zero, really you don't have to apologise to me." She said smiling at me  
"I love you, not Yuki." I blurted out. After that I kissed her and the two of us ended up lying in the hay for the rest of the day.  
"Zero, we should head over to the moon dorm entrance soon." Ayame said while straitening her clothes and cleaning the hay off herself.  
"I know." I said while pulling her back down on top of me. "But I just don't wanna yet."  
"Zero!" she giggled  
"There you are; I thought I'd never find you two." said the Chairman from the barn door  
"Chairman Cross." said Ayame as she jumped to her feet  
"Get over to the moon dorm and then the sun dorm; it's time to do some real prefect duties." he said while turning around  
"Yes sir." replied Ayame  
"Ah young love." said the chairman as he walked away  
"What does he mean by real prefect duties?" asked Ayame  
"It means we go to the student's rooms and confiscate anything that's banned." I groaned  
The two of us spent the rest of the day and most of the evening going through the dorms. It was a pain and we had to confiscate something from every student in the day class and from a few night class students as well.  
The next few weeks seemed to fly by every day felt like an eternity. I was sent on so many hunts by the association that I barely spent any time with Ayame. I think Toga sent me on so many hunts so that I couldn't see his daughter. Most nights I would return from a hunt and Ayame would be fast asleep in her bed. Vampires were acting out more and more due to Kaname being missing. That guy was really starting to get on everyone's nerves. There were a few close calls on campus as vampires snuck their way through the gates; but luckily Ayame took care of those vampires while I was out hunting ones on the list.  
"Finally!" I thought as when I woke up on Saturday "A day to myself!"  
I climbed out of bed and headed over to the bathroom for a quick shower. I downed a few blood tablets before getting dressed and heading out to find the girl I love. I found Ayame in the work shop with Shiki; they were tinkering with her bike and I didn't really want to disturb them. I was about to walk out when I heard Ayame call my name. I turned to see her wearing tight fitting dark purple leather pants and matching jacket with dark purple stilettos and a pink tank top; she had dark purple eye shadow and mascara on that made her beautiful blue eyes pop. She took my breath away AGAIN!  
"Hey." I said to her after a few minutes of staring.  
"I missed you." she said while wrapping her arms around my neck.  
"I missed you too." I said before kissing her. "You look hot."  
"Thanks, Senri helped me with my makeup." she replied while turning and smiling at Senri.  
"Well if you don't mind Senri, I'd like to steal my girlfriend for a while." I said to him.  
"Oh no go ahead dude." He replied  
"Thanks for the help Senri." Ayame said as she followed me out of the shop.  
"Anytime!" He shouted behind us.  
After we left the shop Ayame turned to me and said "Is it okay if I go and change my clothes."  
"Sure go ahead." I replied while following her to her room.  
I sat on her bed as she rummaged through the closet and pulled out a cute dark blue sundress with matching flip flops. She quickly change in to it before I dragged her out of her room and to the spot I had picked out earlier; it was just under a giant willow tree I had set out a picnic blanket and surrounded it with tea light candles. She smiled as I pulled a couple of sandwiches and juice boxes out of the basket and handed them to her.  
"You did all of this for me?" she asked with tears in her eyes  
I smiled and kissed her before saying "I'd go to the moon and back for you." It was true too; I felt like I would do anything for this girl.  
"Even if I wasn't human?" she asked looking at the ground.  
"What?" I said shocked. "Why was she asking that?" I wondered  
"Nothing, never mind; forget I said anything." she said still looking at the ground.  
I placed a hand under her chin and lifter her face so that she was looking me in the eyes; I could see the sadness hidden deep in those blue eyes of her so I said "Ayame, I love you no matter what! You know that right?"  
"I love you too Zero." she replied with a smile; but I could still see sadness in her eyes.  
The longer I left my hand on her face the more I noticed that she had a fever; her skin was burning hot. I moved my hand to her forehead and said "Ayame? Are you sick?"  
"No, why?" she replied.  
I picked her up and said "Come on we need to get you inside, your burning up."  
"ZERO?" she shouted at me "I'm fine; put me down!"  
"You're not fine; you feel like you're on fire!" I replied  
I carried her back to her room and laid her down in her bed before going to the sink and soaking a towel in cold water. I placed the towel on her forehead and watched as she shivered from the cold water. Her cheeks looked flushed, and her breathing had picked up slightly, so I knew she was lying when she said she was fine. She tried to get up off the bed but seem too weak to move, so I gently pushed her back down and replaced the cloth on her head.  
"Zero I'm fine really, this happens all the time." she said while pushing the towel off of her head.  
"What do you mean this happens all the time?" I asked  
"Can you get my pills from under the sink." she replied pointing to the sink.  
I walked over to the sink in her room and sure enough right in the cupboard was a small bottle of pills; her name and the scientific name of the drug were on the bottle so I handed it to her along with a glass of water.  
After she took a few pills she said "Don't worry Zero, I get like this sometimes; it's been happening since my mom died."  
"So what are these for anyway?" I asked while reading the bottle again.  
"Um, I'm not total sure, but the doctor said it had something to do with my scar." she replied while sitting up. "Shall we finish our date?"  
"Sure, if you feel up to it." I replied while holding out my hand to her.  
"I'm fine now." she replied while taking my hand and standing up.  
It was a beautiful evening the temperature was warm for the time of year but no one liked the cold winter months anyway. The two of us sat and relaxed on the blanket well into the night; I was just about to kiss her when Aido came out from behind the tree and said "Miss Kuran would like to speak to you in private Kiryu."  
"Tell her I'm busy."  
"She asked that you come right away; it's urgent." said Ichijo  
"I SAID TELL HER I'M BUSY!" I shouted at him.  
"Zero." Ayame said while placing her hand gently on my arm. I looked at her to see her smiling at me; she had the most sincere look in her eyes.  
"Just go to her." she said  
I was about to protest when Ayame got up and started walking towards the barn. She turned back to me; smiled and said "The faster you go the faster you can come back to me."  
I fallowed Aido to the moon dorm and into HER room. She was the last person I wanted to see. I had already told myself that I no longer needed her. I loved Ayame now and I wanted my past to stay in the past. But for some reason the gods weren't in my favour; they liked to toy with me; play with my emotions. They wouldn't let me forget her; even though I want to.  
"So I'm here, what do you want Kuran?" I asked as I walked over to the chair she was sitting in. She didn't answer or turn the chair around so I turned it around and said "I said what do you want Yuki…"  
I found her sitting there unable to move; she was as pale as could be, sweat was running down her face and I could tell she hadn't fed since she came to the school. My heart ached for her; even though I didn't want it to; even though I had moved on with Ayame, I still felt for her; I still loved her. She reached up and stroked my face gently.  
"Yuki." I whispered as she hugged me tightly. I heard her mumble "Sorry Zero" before sinking her fangs deep into my neck. I froze unable to make my arms push her away; unable to jump to my feet and run away. At that very moment I know she was using all of her powers as a pureblood to stop me from leaving while she fed on my blood.  
When she was finished I was too weak to keep my eyes open I seen her mouth sorry before I passed out. The next thing I knew I was laying on her couch I could hear her talking to Ichijo and Sara. The voices began to come closer so I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep until they left.  
I was so angry at myself for coming to her; I was even angrier that I thought my Yuki still existed; she was no longer the Yuki Cross I cared about. I was even angrier at the fact that Kaname was the one who destroyed the Yuki I knew and loved. But the thing that pissed me off the most was that I had been used once again by a Kuran before being thrown away.  
I slowly picked myself up off of her couch and dragged my ass out of the moon dorm. When Aido tried to help me I slapped his hand away and mumbled "Don't touch me." before continued on my way. I made it half way to the barn before collapsing on the ground. I knew that I shouldn't be moving yet; I was still too weak but I had to get out of the moon door and away from the pureblood princess before it was too late.  
When I had reached the barn I leaned against the wall until I was strong enough to go in and pretend nothing had happened. As I leaned there I heard Ayame talking to Shiki. "What's he doing here?" I wondered "Those two have been hanging out a lot!"  
"You know what they're doing over there don't you?" I heard Shiki say  
I heard Ayame sigh before saying "I do."  
"And you're not angry?" he asked "I mean he is your boyfriend and all."  
"I'm not too concerned with that girl, Zero is mine; if she pisses me off enough I'll get rid of her." she replied  
"So why haven't you done anything yet? I mean first she kisses him and now she's probably drinking his blood and yet you don't even wanna do anything?" He said  
"It would hurt Zero too much if I harmed her! That's why I do nothing." she replied  
"You're starting to sound like HIM a little, you know that right."  
"Like who?" she asked  
"Kaname." he replied  
"Kaname?" I hear her say "No way am I anything like him!"  
"Well he wouldn't hurt Zero because Yuki loved him and now you won't hurt Yuki because Zero loves her."  
"Never compare me to that vile creature again Senri." Ayame replied  
"Sorry I was just saying that the situation is similar." Senri said "I'm gonna head out now, talk to you later."  
"See ya." she replied  
I moved over to the window still unable to stand on my own and watched as Ayame brushed Lily's mane. After a few minutes she winced in pain and the brush fell from her hand; she reached for her chest and began gasping for air. Her face went white and she fell to the floor. I tried to run to her but I too fell to the ground. I was still too weak from Yuki drinking my blood. I laid there listening to her gasping for air for several minutes but then suddenly everything went silent. I slowly pulled myself up to the window and looked in to see Ayame sitting on a bale of hay; she was hugging her knees and crying. Out of the darkness I heard a voice say to her "Your spells are happening more and more lately." I knew all too well who the voice belonged too and soon I seen Kaname step out of the shadows.  
"Shut up Kaname, just shut up!" She shouted at him.  
"Why won't you let me end your pain?" He asked  
"Why don't you go bother you sweet princess and leave me alone!" She replied  
"Yes, Yuki is my princess; but soon you'll be my warrior just like you were born to be!" He said  
"I'm not becoming anything for you, I'd rather die." she said standing up, she wobbled back and forth like she was going to faint. Kaname reached out to steady her but she slapped his hand away and said "Don't touch me."  
"Just leave me alone Kaname!" she shouted turning towards the door, she grabbed her bag and pulled out her pills.  
After she took a few Kaname said "No amount of pills will stop you from becoming your true self."  
"Just shut up and leave before I decide to blow your head off!" she shouted holding her gun towards him.  
Kaname snickered before backing in to the shadows and disappearing. Ayame sat back down on the bale of hay and cried while I just stood there and watched; unable to make my body move. I didn't quite understand half of what was going on between Ayame and Kaname but I could tell she was hiding something from me. Something she didn't want anyone to know about, something about herself that Kaname must know.  
I slid down the wall unable to hold myself up any longer and as I sat there my mind wandered. Could Ayame be a vampire? Could she be a werewolf? Why was Kaname interested in her? What was she hiding? Eventually I came to the conclusion that I had to protect her from danger at all costs, and I knew she'd eventually tell me her secret I just had to be patient.  
Ayame finally found me outside the barn several hours later. She helped me back to my room and changed my shirt. Then she sat down inform of me with her back to me and lifted her hair away from her neck. She sat that way until I finally gave in and bit her. As I drank her delicious blood she sat completely silent; she didn't even tell me to stop when I reached the point of drinking too much. "Does she want me to devour her?" I wondered and then it hit me "Yes, Yes she does! She wants me to drink her dry, she wants to die!" I stopped drinking from her and wrapped my arms around her; I hugged her and whispered in her ear "I love you, never think about leaving me again."  
She began sobbing and I held her to my chest for the rest of the night and well into the morning.


End file.
